


valentines' mistletoes

by peachyblush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoes, Valentines Day Special????????????????????????????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: “I love mistletoes!” Jongin grins, bouncing on his feet as Chanyeol hangs mistletoes on the ceiling. “They’re so cute!”





	valentines' mistletoes

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLS LET ME KNOW IF YOU DO!!

****“I love mistletoes!” Jongin grins, bouncing on his feet as Chanyeol hangs mistletoes on the ceiling. “They’re so cute!”

Kyungsoo wants to stop both of them, but he doesn’t have the heart to do that, it’s not Christmas, it’s Valentines’ Day special, and their cafe is all pink, it makes Kyungsoo nauseous – all his friends who work here are all cheery and gooey, he doesn’t want to dull their Love Spirit (if that’s a word instead of Holiday Spirit).

He watches Chanyeol and Jongin make their cafe very Valentine-y, Baekhyun is thinking of various Valentine themed confectioneries, Minseok-hyung is looking up cute quotes to put on their Menu Board, and Junmyeon-hyung is busy trying to teach his boyfriend making a heart in the latte. Sehun is a late learner and only Junmyeon has such patience. He is... watching. Jongin, mostly. Considering the massive crush he has managed to develop on the younger boy within weeks.

“We get to watch people kiss,” Baekhyun whispers to him. Baekhyun eyes the seven mistletoes hanging on the ceiling of their cafe for a second, and writes down something, before saying, “I’m going to avoid that thing like a ninja.”

“Count me in,” But both of them are aware Kyungsoo would do anything to get himself and Jongin under that. They act like they don’t know about that, though. “We should mark something which only we know under those things.”

“Heart stickers, maybe?” Minseok says, then leans over the counter, head in his palms. “They wouldn’t suspect anything.”

“You said you wanted to bring Chanyeol under that,” Baekhyun deadpans, “Make up your mind, man.”

Minseok winks. “That’s the _point_. Anyway, Soo, make two Valentines’ Day playlist, please?”

Kyungsoo nods, Minseok gets back to work, and Baekhyun is still wide-eyed. _Who knew Minseok-hyung could be so sly_ , Kyungsoo thinks, Baekhyun nods, as if he heard what Kyungsoo thought, and they get back to work. Kyungsoo, while making the playlist, looks up for the nearest stationary store, and writes down ‘big heart stickers for the mistletoe’ in his phone.

~*~

“All done,” Baekhyun slaps the heart sticker on the table, grinning. “We’ll be the slyest ninjas, Soo.”

“Sure-”

Jongin jogs towards them, a little pout on his lips as he speaks. “What are those hearts, hyung?”

Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun, salutes, and slowly tries to slip away. He is only a few steps away from the table when he hears Baekhyun say, “How about you ask Soo, Jonginie? It’s his idea.”

 _Thanks Baekhyun_ , Kyungsoo thinks bitterly, turns around with a sheepish smile. Jongin is sparkly eyed, his pout deepens, his voice comes a little deeper than usual, yet it’s somehow very adorable to Kyungsoo’s heart. It’s beating abnormally fast. “Hyung?”

“Aha, well, it was just,” Kyungsoo shrugs, trying to play it cool. “I thought it’d be a cute addition?”

Jongin whines, “But they’re right below the mistletoes!”

 _Crap, crap, crap_. “Um, but our customers don’t know that?”

Jongin’s pout changes into a wide smile, he nods, enthusiastic about Kyungsoo’s decisions. Kyungsoo swears he felt his heart stop for a good amount of time.

“Oh look, Jonginie, Kyungsoo’s under a mistletoe!” Baekhyun chirps, “You should go help him!”

What?

Kyungsoo looks at his feet, he’s standing on the heart sticker. He looks up, _crap there_ is _a mistletoe_. Couldn’t it be a mistake that Baekhyun stuck that sticker there? God damn it. Jongin laughs, his full, non-shy laugh, and suddenly his whole character takes a 360 degrees turn. Jongin walks to him, slow, calculated steps – when he’s in front of Kyungsoo, he rests all his weight on his left leg, the slump of his shoulders, the little head tilt, and the tiny grin he’s got on his face – it makes Kyungsoo freeze in his spot.

“Wait, wait, wait! Someone get me a camera!”

Both look at Baekhyun, unamused looks on their faces. Jongin steps a little more close, turns his head towards Baekhyun, a tiny pout. “Really, hyung?”

While Baekhyun and Jongin chat, Kyungsoo takes his time to gauge every possible move he can make, every possible move Jongin can make, and he might have imagined various poses to make it a memorable kiss. Kyungsoo’s cheeks are a little hot, the atmosphere is hot.

“Get out of the mistletoe, quick,” Baekhyun snaps, “Soo and I have work do to.”

“You’re staring, hyung,” Jongin says, chuckling.

Kyungsoo realizes that it’s directed towards him a second late, he blushes, looking down. God, if only he could have a hole to jump in right now.

“Hold my waist, hyung,” Jongin whispers. He is so close, Kyungsoo is already breathless. “Please.”

Kyungsoo does as he’s told. It’s not new, holding Jongin’s waist, but their faces weren’t this close, their bodies were stuck sideways, not like this. He relaxes a little once Jongin’s arms settle around his shoulders.

Kyungsoo looks up, only to find Jongin grinning widely. “You get to get the First Valentines’ Mistletoe kiss, hyung.”

“I’m flattered,” Kyungsoo grins, suddenly courageous. “Any other firsts?”

Baekhyun _tch_ s, “Time’s running. Why are you guys so slow? I would’ve already been makin’ out with Yixing, if we were in your place.”

“You’re disturbing, hyung,” Jongin whines, not looking at Baekhyun. “Shut up.”

Kyungsoo leans his forehead against Jongin’s, the whole place is blurry, except for Jongin’s face. Kyungsoo exhales loudly, he doesn’t know what to do, but this feels comfortable. Jongin is silent, his face serious, Kyungsoo is pretty sure he’s staring at his lips. There is so much gap between their bodies, Kyungsoo notices it, and pulls Jongin a little more close. Jongin squeaks, then sighs. “I got startled.”

“I’m sorry,”

“No,” Jongin exhales again. Kyungsoo takes the note of mint flavoured bubble gum’s scent from Jongin’s mouth. it’s fine.”

There is a soft pair of lips against his, Kyungsoo needs a moment to process it, then closes his eyes, kissing Jongin back. Kyungsoo doesn’t know how long it lasts, but every time he thinks Jongin will pull back, the younger boy takes a deep breath, and continues kissing him. Kyungsoo moves his hands to Jongin’s hips, rising on his toes – they switch their hands naturally, as if they’ve done this before. Kyungsoo moves his arms onto Jongin’s shoulders, while Jongin’s move down to Kyungsoo’s waist, and it’s all perfect.

Kyungsoo doesn’t want this to end – but damn he really needs some oxygen right now.

He pulls away, gasping for breath. Jongin pouts a little, panting just as bad as Kyungsoo is. He has this teasing smirk on his face, and Kyungsoo flicks Jongin’s ear. “Don’t give me that look, Kim Jongin.”

“Aren’t I a good kisser, hyung?”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. What a cocky bastard. Kyungsoo likes him so much, it’s unreal. “Maybe.”

“Would you kiss me again?”

Kyungsoo shrugs. His heart and mind are going crazy, he’s got control over his face, though.

“You can do that, like, everyday.” Kyungsoo’s heart drops into his stomach. He looks at Jongin, his face is not devoid of the smirk, but Kyungsoo falls for it anyway. “But, you’ll have to be my boyfriend for that.”

“Did you just ask him out?” Baekhyun’s voice helps Kyungsoo picture his wide-eyedness.

Jongin is looking at him with expectation of reply. Kyungsoo fakes a cough, whispers a soft ‘okay.’ while hiding his wide smile.

“I’m calling Yixing why didn’t he think of this– why didn’t _I_ think of this?!”

“Talk about smoothness,” Comes Minseok’s voice. “If you’re done making out in middle of our cafe, get back to work, now!”

They get back to work, after planning a date for the weekend, and with a new secret. They made out in the storeroom.


End file.
